


a moment you'll never remember (and a night you'll never forget)

by ElasticElla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Master-”“I usually insist on Grandmaster,” he hums. “But something about the way you say it is so, mm, titillating.”





	a moment you'll never remember (and a night you'll never forget)

**Author's Note:**

> title from p!atd's hallelujah

“Master-”   
  
“I usually insist on Grandmaster,”  he hums. “But something about the way you say it is so, mm, titillating.”   
  
Topaz rolls her eyes, and oh yes, he’s supposed to be scaring the latest visitor into submission. But it’s been ages since he had a new conversationalist, not since the girl who outgrew her cape and was melted. (Stealing from a dictator’s coffers is beyond foolish; the helpless shopkeepers only a few blocks from his treasury. Truly, a little more effort and him and Kira would still have their weekly chess matches.)   
  
Besides, this new one smells like magic. It’s more fun to have a pet with teeth, hopeless people make such dull conversationalists.    
  
“Master,” he echoes with a sly smile, “my name is Loki, prince of Asgard.”    
  
“How charming, isn’t he charming Topaz?”    
  
Topaz grunts, pointedly looking away.    
  
“Don’t mind her,” he confesses, leaning closer. “Topaz here is the one that brought you to me. She knew I’d like you.”    
  
Loki’s posture changes ever-so slightly, opening up. He smiles, this Loki will be a tricky one, doubtlessly try to escape or usurp him at the earliest opportunity.    
  
“The grandtour,” he says with a wink, “starts here. Welcome to Sakaar.” 


End file.
